


7:32 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were a bit wide when the Kents bought a rare toy for Supergirl.





	7:32 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were a bit wide when the Kents bought a rare toy for Supergirl when he originally planned to purchase it prior to one shrug.

THE END


End file.
